Game Mechanics
'Virtues' 'Charity' True Charity comes from sharing gifts with others, be it money or possessions, or simply giving time to help another in need. A charitable character is guided by her compassion to share what she has in order to improve the plight of those around her. Charitable individuals are guided by the principle of treating others as they would be treated themselves. By sharing gifts and taking on the role of the Samaritan, they hope to cultivate goodwill in others, and the gifts they give will eventually return to them in their hour of need. Your character regains all spent Willpower points whenever she helps another at the risk of loss or harm to herself. It isn't enough to share what your character has in abundance. She must make a real sacrifice in terms of time, possessions or energy, or she must risk life and limb to help another. Example: Deloris could see her dad losing his mind if he knew his little girl was driving around a south-side neighborhood so late at night. But if she wanted to be a top investigative reporter, she had to take some risks, even if it meant tracking down clues on a serial killer in a slum. She'd been the one to dub him 'Tommy 10 Tongues' in her first cover story. Now he was up to 12 tongues, and she was determined to catch him before he harvested another. She knew the police had no idea how to decipher the bloody hieroglyphs at the crime scenes, or why the victims were all missing their tongues. But the police didn't have an ex-lover who was a linguistics professor. Then Deloris passed the other motorist. A white man with a cast on one arm struggling to change a flat. If Tommy 10 Tongues didn't get him, the locals surely would. And yet, Deloris wasn't born yesterday. The cast could have been a fake. The killer could have used such tricks to lure his victims in. She didn't want to be the next one, but she couldn't bear the thought of writing the morning headline, 'Stranded Motorist 13th Victim.' So, she pulled over to do the charitable thing. Deloris gains all spent Willpower for her act of charity. Her willingness to risk herself for someone else validates her defining Virtue. Other Names: Compassion, mercy Possessed by: Philanthropists, saints, soup-kitchen workers 'Faith' Those with Faith know that the universe is not random, meaningless chaos, but ordered by a higher power. No matter how horrifying the world might be, everything has its place in the Plan and ultimately serves that Purpose. This Virtue does not necessarily involve belief in a personified deity. It might involve belief in a Grand Unified Theory whereby the seeming randomness of the universe is ultimately an expression of mathematical precision. Or it might be a view that everything is One and that even evil is indistinguishable from good when all discriminating illusions are overcome. Your character regains all spent Willpower points whenever he is able to forge meaning from chaos and tragedy. Example: Kevin stood at a precipice. Images flashed through his mind: his wife's bulging eyes, his son's mutilated body, his daughter's pink pajamas shredded and matted with hair and blood. Despair and rage whirled up from the psychological chasm before him. He had only to take a step into the cold comfort that the world was meaningless, random and violent, that there could be no God if such evil could come to pass. '' ''No! He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. Something had done this. Something sick and twisted. Something inhuman. Kevin would find it. God give him strength, he would find it and stop it. By dedicating himself to finding the meaning of the crime, knowing that there must be a reason for the madness, Kevin regains any spent Willpower points. Other Names: Belief, conviction, humility, loyalty Possessed by: Detectives, philosophers, priests, scientists, true believers 'Fortitude' A person's ideals are meaningless unless they're tested. When it seems as though the entire world is arrayed against him because of his beliefs, a person possessing Fortitude weathers the storm and emerges with his convictions intact. Fortitude is about standing up for one's beliefs and holding the course no matter how tempting it may be to relent or give up. By staying the course -- regardless of the cost -- he proves the worth of his ideals. Your character regains all spent Willpower points whenever he withstands overwhelming or tempting pressure to alter his goals. This does not include temporary distractions from his course of action, only pressure that might cause him to abandon or change his goals altogether. Example: Noel was absorbed in reading the newspaper when the stranger walked in. The town was opening its eyes to the corruption; his campaign to oust the criminal who called himself 'mayor' was working. The stranger dropped some photos on the desk, breaking Noel's concentration. They were of Noel 15 years before. The alcoholic years. "I suggest you drop your high and mighty crusade unless you want these on the front page." Noel instantly recognized that his political career hung in the balance. Was this how it started? Was this how they got their hooks into you? "Run them," he said. "I don't care. You can tell your boss he's through. He has more to lose than I do." By refusing to budge and pressing on in the wake of scandal, Noel behaves in a way that validates his defining Virtue and he regains any spent Willpower points. Other Names: Courage, integrity, mettle, stoicism Possessed by: Dictators, fanatic cultists, gumshoes 'Hope' Being hopeful means believing that evil and misfortune cannot prevail, no matter how grim things become. Not only do the hopeful believe in the ultimate triumph of morality and decency over malevolence, they maintain steadfast belief in a greater sense of cosmic justice -- whether it's Karma or the idea of an all-knowing, all-seeing God who waits to punish the wicked. All will turn out right in the end, and the hopeful mean to be around when it happens. Your character regains all spent Willpower points whenever she refuses to let others give in to despair, even though doing so risks harming her own goals or wellbeing. This is similar to Fortitude, above, except that your character tries to prevent others from losing hope in their goals. She need not share those goals herself or even be successful in upholding them, but there must be a risk involved. Example: The activists' anger was palpable as Eva entered the room. "I know you see me as the enemy -- Trent Thorson's daughter. The truth is, I may own Thorson Lumber, but I don't control it or I'd shut it down. If my uncle has his way, I'll never have that chance. '' ''"I know his lawyers and thugs are pressuring you to stop the protest, but you can't give up. You feel the power of that forest. There's something there, something bigger than any of us that needs to be protected. '' ''"All I came here to say is don't lose hope. I'll feed you what information I can from the inside to keep you one step ahead of them. If you give up now, there'll be nothing left to save." '' ''By supporting the activists at her own personal expense and risk, Eva regains any spent Willpower. Other Names: Dreamer, optimist, utopian Possessed by: Anti-globalization activists, entrepreneurs, martyrs, visionaries 'Justice' Wrongs cannot go unpunished. This is the central tenet of the just, who believe that protecting the innocent and confronting inequity is the responsibility of every decent person, even in the face of great personal danger. The just believe that evil cannot prosper so long as one good person strives to do what is right, regardless of the consequences. Your character regains all spent Willpower points whenever he does the right thing at risk of personal loss or setback. The 'right thing' can be defined by the letter or spirit of a particular code of conduct, whether it be the United States penal code or a biblical Commandment. Example: For five years Malcolm watched the bastard parade into court, smiling through appeal after appeal. His gold-plated lawyers ran circles around the district attorney. Then they settled the class-action suit at such a ridiculously low payment that Malcolm had to wonder how far the bribes went. And the bastard was going free. '' ''Hundreds had been driven insane by the drug he distributed. It made him rich even while it made Malcolm's sister a corpse. . . and then a ghost. It was only then that Malcolm realized why she always appeared outside his hall closet. That's where he kept his gun. If Malcolm takes the law into his own hands and makes himself a criminal as a result, he acts in a way that validates his defining Virtue and he regains any spent Willpower. Other Names: Condemnatory, righteous Possessed by: Critics, judges, parents, role models 'Prudence' The Virtue of Prudence places wisdom and restraint above rash action and thoughtless behavior. One maintains integrity and principles by moderating actions and avoiding unnecessary risks. While that means a prudent person might never take big gambles that bring huge rewards, neither is his life ruined by a bad roll of the dice. By choosing wisely and avoiding the easy road he prospers slowly but surely. Your character regains all spent Willpower points whenever he refuses a tempting course of action by which he could gain significantly. The 'temptation' must involve some reward that, by refusing it, might cost him later on. Example: "Miss Hernandez, you're an intelligent woman -- and a beautiful one, I might add. There are so many benefits available to the people who contribute to our family business. The least of them is the considerable fee we're offering for your services in this matter." '' ''"Your offer is generous," Louise replied, "and I thank you for it. But the types of offshore transactions you propose are tantamount to money laundering and tax evasion. It wouldn't be prudent for me to jeopardize my legal career by being party to this." "You think you know, Miss Hernandez, but I assure you, you have no idea what you're passing up." If Louise passes on the possibility of riches to preserve her job and name, she acts in a way that validates her defining Virtue and regains any spent Willpower. Other Names: Patience, vigilance Possessed by: Businessmen, doctors, priests, scientists 'Temperance' Moderation in all things is the secret to happiness, so says the doctrine of Temperance. It's all about balance. Everything has its place in a person's life, from anger to forgiveness, lust to chastity. The temperate do not believe in denying their urges, as none of it is unnatural or unholy. The trouble comes when things are taken to excess, whether it's a noble or base impulse. Too much righteousness can be just as bad as too much wickedness. Your character regains all spent Willpower when he resists a temptation to indulge in an excess of any behavior, whether good or bad, despite the obvious rewards it might offer. Example: Michael pressed Ravera to the pavement and cuffed him. For half his years on the force, Michael had been trying to bring Douglas Ravera to justice. '' ''How many kids had died from Ravera's peddled junk? How many times had Michael's family received death threats? How many times had Ravera been collared only to walk on a technicality? Michael's mind kept turning back to the unregistered .38 stashed in his patrol car. He could fire some rounds into the car door and put Ravera's prints on the weapon. Who would doubt that Michael had to kill him in self-defense? "No," Michael muttered to himself. He couldn't lower himself to the same level as this criminal, no matter how tempting. He'd be no better. Instead, he hauled Ravera into the back of the car and slammed the door. By refusing to give in to extreme and compelling impulses, remaining centered instead, Michael acts in a way that validates his defining Virtue and he regains any spent Willpower. Other Names: Chastity, even-temperament, frugality Possessed by: Clergy, police officers, social workers 'Vices' 'Envy' An envious person is never satisfied with what she has. No matter her wealth, status or accomplishments, there is always someone else who seems to have more, and it's coveted. Envious characters are never secure or content with their place in life. They always measure themselves against their rivals and look for ways to get what they deserve. They might be considered paranoid or just consumed by a selfloathing that they project onto others. Your character regains one Willpower point whenever she gains something important from a rival or has a hand in harming that rival's wellbeing. Example: Hughes watched the reporters, sponsors and women flock to Montgomery like moths to a flame. One-tenth of a second in the 40 meter and a couple slick moves on the field were all that made Hughes the low-paid fullback and Montgomery the star tailback. Now it was the big Monday-night game and the attention was all on Montgomery. "Drink this and you'll be MVP tonight." At first, the voice seemed to come out of nowhere, but then there he was, one of the ugliest guys Hughes had ever seen, sitting right there in the locker room, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Who the hell are you? How'd you get in here?" '' ''"Kick-off is in five minutes, Hughes. You want to be the star tonight? Then drink up. You want Montgomery to get the headlines tomorrow, then call security." Hughes considered a moment, then took the vial and downed it. Salty, thick, warm and powerful -- so very powerful. Screw the consequences, he was going to have the game of his life. By taking the drink, Hughes indulges his defining Vice and regains one point of spent Willpower. Other Names: Covetousness, jealousy, paranoia Possessed by: Celebrities, executives, politicians 'Gluttony' Gluttony is about indulging appetites to the exclusion of everything else. It's about dedicating oneself to sensual pleasures or chasing the next high. A glutton makes any sacrifice to feed his insatiable appetite for pleasure, regardless of the cost to himself or those around him. He might be considered a junky or even a kleptomaniac (he steals things he doesn't need just for the thrill of it). Your character regains one spent Willpower point whenever he indulges in his addiction or appetites at some risk to himself or a loved one. Example: They'd come for his dad. They'd hauled his ass into the bedroom, brought in the power tools, and then the screaming started. James thought about protesting, but what good would it do? He decided to drown it all out, instead. He snorted some coke and tipped back the whiskey. Sure, he'd gotten involved with them, and maybe that was a mistake, but he told his dad to keep out of it. James took another drink. The whiskey trailed fire down his throat and dulled his senses. They didn't tolerate people interfering in their business. And so, James took another drink. '' ''By overwhelming his senses with drugs and booze rather than helping his father, James indulges in his defining Vice and regains a point of spent Willpower. Other Names: Addictive personality, conspicuous consumer, epicurean Possessed by: Celebrities, junkies, thieves 'Greed' Like the envious, the greedy are never satisfied with what they have. They want more -- more money, a bigger house, more status or influence -- no matter that they may already have more than they can possibly handle. Everything is taken to excess. To the greedy, there is no such thing as having too much. If that means snatching someone else's hard-earned reward just to feather one's own nest, well, that's the way it goes. Your character regains one Willpower point whenever he acquires something at the expense of another. Gaining it must come at some potential risk (of assault, arrest or simple loss of peer respect). Example: Gregor scanned down the list of names. It read like a small-town telephone book. He signed the cover sheet, ending the employment of several hundred people. "Such is the way of capitalism," he mused. The press wouldn't believe there was synergy to the merger unless the two companies' duplicated human resources weren't eliminated. Progress had its price. He once again skimmed the magazine list of the world's 500 wealthiest men, and eyed the meager difference between his fortune at number 20 and that of number 19. Then he imagined next year's poll. Progress had its rewards, too. By engineering the hostile takeover that costs hundreds of jobs, all for petty personal gain, Gregor indulges his defining Vice and regains a point of spent Willpower. Other Names: Avarice, parsimony Possessed by: CEOs, lawyers, stock brokers 'Lust' The Vice of Lust is the sin of uncontrolled desire. A lusty individual is driven by a passion for something (usually sex, but it can be a craving for virtually any experience or activity) that he acts upon without consideration for the needs or feelings of others. A lusty individual uses any means at his disposal to indulge his desires, from deception to manipulation to acts of violence. Your character is consumed by a passion for something. He regains one Willpower point whenever he satisfies his lust or compulsion in a way that victimizes others. Example: For two weeks, Aaron had been holed up with the star witness, 'protecting' her. That she was also suspected as an accomplice in the crime hadn't stopped Aaron from banging her seven ways to Sunday, ever since she'd come on to him on the second day. It might have meant compromising the witness and his career, but this chick was worth it. Aaron didn't care that her last four husbands had died or that the precinct had labeled her 'Black Widow.' The sex just kept getting better. In fact, he was exhausted for hours afterward. If he'd stopped to think about it, the blackouts might have worried him, but he didn't want to think about it. By using his position and influence to get sexual favors, Aaron indulges in his defining Vice and regains a point of spent Willpower. Other Names: Lasciviousness, impatience, impetuousness Possessed by: Movie producers, politicians, rock stars 'Pride' Pride is the Vice of self-confidence run amok. It is the belief that one's every action is inherently right, even when it should be obvious that it is anything but. A prideful person refuses to back down when his decision or reputation is called into question, even when the evidence is clear that he is in the wrong. His ego does not accept any outcome that suggests fallibility, and he is willing to see others suffer rather than admit that he's wrong. Your character regains one Willpower point whenever he exerts his own wants (not needs) over others at some potential risk to himself. This is most commonly the desire for adulation, but it could be the desire to make others do as he commands. Example: Fabrice stepped out of his car and faced the old mansion. Four centuries of French weather had taken its toll on the once regal place. The setting sun stretched shadows across the faade, highlighting every flaw and crack, and throwing a distorted shadow over the front door like an evil omen. /Haunted indeed./ When the unkempt, ill-mannered student had shown up to his lecture and publicly challenged the professor to spend one night in the mansion, how could the foremost debunker of mystic nonsense decline? Fabrice was sure he had more to fear from the house collapsing than from evil spirits. Yes, he was quite sure. By refusing to back down to the challenge, and reveling in his own self-assurance, Fabrice indulges his defining Vice and regains a point of spent Willpower. Other Names: Arrogance, ego complex, vanity Possessed by: Corporate executives, movie stars, street thugs 'Sloth' The Vice of Sloth is about avoiding work until someone else has to step in to get the job done. Rather than put in the effort -- and possibly risk failure -- in a difficult situation, the slothful person simply refuses to do anything, knowing that someone else will step in and fix the problem sooner or later. The fact that people might needlessly suffer while the slothful person sits on his thumbs doesn't matter one bit. Your character regains one Willpower point whenever he successfully avoids a difficult task but achieves the same goal nonetheless. Example: Catherine pretended to listen as the fourth tenant that day called to tell her, the superintendent, that the security lights were out. Some asshole had gone and broken all the lights around the apartment building. Sure, she'd heard stories about the Harcourt building, where the lights were shattered one night and there were break-ins the next. Depending on who was telling the story, some weird shit happened over there. But the afternoon soaps were starting, and Catherine decided the Harcourt stuff was just rumors. Besides, she had a baseball bat in case any boogey men came calling. She unplugged the phone and let her ass warm the couch. The lights could wait another day. By avoiding work despite the repercussions, Catherine indulges her defining Vice and regains a point of spent Willpower. Other Names: Apathy, cowardice, ignorance Possessed by: Couch potatoes, trust-fund heirs, welfare cheats 'Wrath' The Vice of Wrath is the sin of uncontrolled anger. The wrathful look for ways to vent their anger and frustration on people or objects at the slightest provocation. In most cases the reaction is far out of proportion to the perceived slight. A wrathful person cut off on the freeway might try to force another driver off the road, or a wrathful cop might delight in beating each and every person he arrests, regardless of the offense. Your character regains one spent Willpower point whenever he unleashes his anger in a situation where doing so is dangerous. If the fight has already begun, no Willpower points are regained. It must take place in a situation where anger is unwarranted or inappropriate. Example: As April staggered in, Rebecca surprised her at the door, demanding the month's rent. April had gotten hooked on the new drug that had hit the streets. She had spent most of her time day-tripping and having paranoia attacks about 'things eating through the walls of the world.' Rebecca didn't care anymore, and when the usual litany of excuses began, Rebecca hit her. Blood ran from April's nose and down her mouth. "I want. . . the damn. . . rent," Rebecca yelled, punctuating each statement with another blow until April was on the ground, balled up and crying. By beating the money out of April, Rebecca indulges her defining Vice and regains a point of spent Willpower. Other Names: Antisocial tendencies, hotheadedness, poor anger management, sadism Possessed by: Bullies, drill sergeants, street thugs Category:Game Mechanics